Things You Just Can't Grasp
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: 'He's Dead Claire' The words changed her Life. Forever. And she's Just Not ready To Take A Fouders Position. Will She Make It? Or will She die? Follow Claire Through a Story Of hurt, Anger. Fear and Love. Coz HE'S Back. Please R&R
1. When You Hear Her Cry

**Hey Guys, So This Is A Morganville Fan Fiction. I Had the idea at school and after reading a few pages in book 11. I decided to twist something that happens, So im so sorry if any of you haven't read last breath, this IS very different though so read on :'] **

**[*Disclaimer; I Do Not Own ANY of the Morganville characters, except from some made up characters along the way, I do not own the layout, but I own half the plot in this Fanfic.*]**

**Chapter 1- When You Hear Her Cry. **

_Claire_

Claire Danvers started her day in the shower. Hey, any normal day in Morganville. She had some serious thinking to do. Shane Collins, Her Totally hot but at the same time sweet, boyfriend had asked her to marry him. And she hadn't decided yet. Because the thing was, claire was 17, Barely old enough to even drive, let alone get married. _I Want this though. Waking up to know that he's there. _She tipped her head back and let the water rinse out the shampoo. _but I'm too young.. He might leave me. And my parent's.. Oh god , what will I Say? _Eve knocked on the door.

'CB hurry up in there PLEASE, I've gotta go to work.' With a sigh, Claire turned off the nice warm water, and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out onto the landing, hair plastered to her cheeks.

'Sorry.'

'No problem Sweetie. Better not have used all the hot water,' Eve grinned. Since eve had gotten married, she'd seemed to become more aware of life around her, and has even stopped the jokey/ bitchy comments towards shane. Shows how happy she was. _But eve's 19... _Claire willed this side of things to shut up and , whilst in her room pulling on a pair of jeans and a white blouse, she came to a decision. She didn't want this, not yet. In a way she did, but she wasn't sure. She was too young, but she'd go and promise him, that eventually she would marry him.

'Shane, We Need To-' Claire got halfway to the door and screamed, she collapsed to her knees, but she couldn't cry. She store. Just looked at him. She tried to direct her attention away from the blood covered shane when michael stood at the doorway, wide eyed like her. He Collapsed to his knees, but unlike her, he cried. They fell down his paler-then-normal face like heavy rain droplets.

'Claire?' She heard eve shout, obviously directed at her.

'What?' Claire's voice, she noticed, Sounded hollow and empty.

'What's With the Screaming?'

'Come see.'

'Be There In a Min.' Claire didn't Reply, she didn't fiddle, she just store… All the things they'd done together, all the plans he had, and now he laid there, _Shane Collins, _Laid in a pool of blood. Her attention immediately shifted to the gun placed down by shane's fingers, it looked like it'd been dropped, she yelped helplessly and covered her eyes.

'Shane?…' Michael stood up and walked over to him, his eyes were red, but claire could see absolutely no intentions of michael wanting to DRINK shane's.. blood. He Waited for eve's screams to die down to a cry, before placing his fingers gently on the side of shane's neck.

'Eve?' Eve ignored him point blank, and started pushing on shane's chest. 'Eve, Honey. It'd Done. _He's gone.' _the words felt like smashing bricks over her head to claire, they rung around in her head, and she silently, feeling fuzzy all over, Grabbed eve's hand, stood up, and pulled her into a hug, burying her face in eve's black dressing gown. That's when she cried, tears fell and didn't stop. Michael patted both the girl's' shoulders.

'We need to call the police, have them take…' he gestured at shane's lifeless body. 'Then we need to talk. Now.' Michael began picking shane's body up, claire yelled.

'WAIT.' He turned towards her. 'I Want to.. I mean could I.. hold him?' Claire was on her knees now, and silently took shane's body. Blood splashed her white t-shirt. She laid him down, supporting his head like a baby, and pulled him close. She breathed in his warm smell of barbeque and coffee.

'We'll give you a minute.' Michael's voice croaked weakly. 'Come on eve,'

'But,'

'Come on.' Claire waited until they'd gone, and buried her head in shane's hair.

'Why Shane? Why?' It was stupid really, she realised as she mumbled, She was talking to a.. corpse.

_I didn't do this. _Claire looked around. _shut up claire, STOP imagining things. _she hadn't heard shane's voice, it was in her head, all in her head, she told herself. She kissed shane's cold lips once more, and lifted him up to carry down.

'We Need To Call,' Michael finally said, staring straight at his lifeless body. Then immediately looked away again. Eve looked up, and claire sighed.

'I Think You Should Do it,' Eve continued, and pulled michael closer, to indicate she meant him.

'No. I Will.' Claire placed a hand on Michael's and smiled softly at him. 'You've known shane longer. You sit down. '

'Sure?'

'Sure.' Claire motioned at the to stay there, and shut the kitchen door, picking up the phone on her own. As she waited for a pick up, she wished she had someone to hold on to. Just to pull close.

'Hello, 911 service station, which line can I put you through to please?'

'Um, the ambulance one please.'

'You mean accident and emergency?'

'Yeah. That.' Claire waited as a soft tune played out. And eventually the accident and emergency line answered.

'Accident And emergency.'

'Hi.. Um I need some paramedics?' Claire sounded unsure. The receptionist, claire realised, must have noticed this. 'I Mean, I don't know what do , I think he's..' Claire bit her lip and took a deep breath. 'Dead.' she eventually stuttered out.

'Okay, we'll send someone out.'

'Thanks, wait, um do you know which house it is?'

'Everyone knows Michael Glass's house.' Then she hung up, claire almost screamed, but instead decided a simple, sit down and stare would do just fine.

She soon heard the whistle of sirens blaring out, and watched eve and michael clasp hands. She Felt very alone. They leant over shane, and shortly after the paramedic took Claire's hand in hers.

'We're sorry. There's nothing We Can do, he's gone hunny.'

'I.. Im Okay.'

'I hope you will be.' She wasn't, but she had to try to look it.

'We'll arrange a funeral Tommorow, for now..' the paramedic glanced at Shane's body and looked back at michael. 'We'll put him in the Morgue.' Then they picked up the body and left. Just left claire, tears flooding down her face. She stared straight ahead.

'Claire Bear,' Eve said softly. Claire pushed past her and stormed to her room, She held the Cladah ring tightly, so it dug into her palm.

'Shane. Im Confused. If You're Here, Please Help Me, I don't Know what to do without you. I Need You Here. I Can't live without you. But I have to push on, because there's duties in this town. Oh god shane why?' She picked up his old t-shirt in her room and sniffed it, wetting it in the process. _I want him back in my arms and to never let go of him. I wish I could be picking out dresses with eve, and eeeping about a wedding, because now I've lost all my chances, everything, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. _Claire Screamed out loud, smacked her head against the floor, and slowly fell asleep, arms wrapped around herself for warmth, and eyes red raw and sore.


	2. When The White Boy Whispers

**Okay Guys, So Here Is Chapter 2 - Enjoy:]**

**[Disclaimer; I Don't Own any of the characters apart from maybe made up ones, I only own the plot of this particular story, and all right belong to Rachel Caine]**

**Chapter 2- When The White Boy Whispers. **

_Shane_

I Guess in a way it was like floating. When I fell, everything was black for a while, but then I woke.. And.. I could see Claire, Michael and Eve, Staring over a Body. With a sickly feeling, I Realised it was my body. My Old Body.

By this point I was unsure of what was going on, but as I continued to stare at claire, a veil slowly uncovered. She couldn't see me. None of them could. I Was gone. A Ghost.

Michael and Eve Sat over the table, eve picking at a sandwich, and michael sipping Something in an opaque bottle. I Felt like throwing up. Where Was Claire? I knew where she'd be, I walked along the landing, and into my room. She held my discarded t-shirt, and I realised she was asleep. Her eyes were red, and sad.

'_Claire, Im Here, Everything Okay.' _My Voice was thin and wispy, but there, She looked around. A Shimmer of hope fluttered inside me for a second, but I saw what she was looking at. Michael stood in the doorway. Rocking the bed head. This Sucked. They're All sad, but if I was here, I'd Certainly be cheering them up. I Mean hey, I'm Shane Collins Right? I Decided to stop and listen to what Michael was saying, because he sat down on the bed next to claire and pulled her into a hug.

'Come Eat Cb.'

'No.' She mumbled into his top.

'It'll only Be Worse If You Don't Eat, Besides, we need to .. Talk.'

'No.'

'Come On, Let's Forget it for now, and later we can remember and be sad, deal?'

'Deal.'

'Come on. Let's Be Mature adults.' He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs, I followed like a lost puppy, and slowly realised I was feeling weaker.

I Glanced sideways at the clock. 9:00pm.

_Eve_

'But Why Would he do that?' I torte a bit off my sandwich and threw in into my mouth, glancing at Claire. 'Claire? You Know anything?'

'No, I Thought.. Thought he was Happy.'

'Mhm.' Not really a reply from michael, just mumbling and staring into the distance, he looked deep in thought.

'I.. Oh God.' Claire bit her lip, and I could see her chewing furiously on it. I put my hand over hers for comfort.

'What?'

'I.. I Think I did it.' This snapped michael right out of his daze, and he focused a harsh look at claire.

'He.. He Asked me to marry him, and I Said No, But maybe I'd Think About it. I Think.. I Think I've..' She started sobbing furiously.

'Wait, He Asked You To Marry Him?' Both me and michael chorused, eyes wide like a guinea pigs.

'Yeah. When we saved michael.' Michael started talking.

'Claire, He wouldn't Commit Suicide just because you said no. Shane isn't that desperate, there's something in it. I don't Think.. I don't think he committed suicide. I Felt a Harsh cold wind blow over me and crossed my arms over my chest.

'Shit. Did you feel that?'

'Feel What?.'

'Never Mind.' There It was again.

'you're Shivering.' Michael Observed. I nodded. Then we were all silent, and went back to eating. Well, claire only picked at half a sandwich, but it's better then nothing.

_Shane_

I **Saw **It, Eve **Felt **it, she **knows **and I can get through to her, I have to get through to her, if she can see this.

'It's Probably just nothing. I'll turn the heating up.' I heard michael say, and get up towards the kitchen. Eve nodded. Shit. That kills my plans.

The rest of the night, I watched. They all curled up on the sofa watching a film. Claire gripping eve's hand tightly. She should be holding my hand. Im Going to kill the twat who did this to me, who killed me.

_Claire_

We Talked more. And more.

'Maybe it's just… Maybe the house protected him?'

'Not possible.'

'How do you know though?' Eve aimed at michael, he shook his head.

'Because he'd be here and solid by now.'

'Oh yeah…' Our voices faded into nothing, and I felt myself drift away, As michael started strumming gentle strings on his guitar.

**I looked beyond, into where the bodies were. Michael's. Eve's. Shane's. They were all lifeless, everyone in this town, including Amelie, Myrnin's Eyes were dark. He was the only one I had left and I had to fight with him. I had to. **

'**Why Clive? May I ask, why are you so hell-bent on destroying our town?' Myrnin asked curiously. I rolled my eyes, then realised he was TRYING to get answers.**

'**You Know why.' The old Vampire -Clive?- Asked, eve's set like stone, focused on Claire. **

'**And now I'm having her too.' **

'**You're Not Killing her. I won't let it happen.' **

'**Who Said I Want to kill her.' He laughed, evilly and turned towards Myrnin, before I could even blink it was in, and my boss, the only one I had left, fell. Leaving me alone, surrounded by bodies. And Facing This. Stronger then Amelie, Stronger then oliver. Stronger then Bishop. This was serious, it wasn't a joke. And I couldn't fight, I didn't even have shane standing protectively in front of me. I Looked down at my clasped hands and took a deep breath. **

'**What do you want me for? Why not kill me like everyone else in this town? Why not stab that knife straight through my heart? Im not worth anymore then the rest of these People. It's Amelie you should want.'**

'**Ah, but you have the ability to create vampires, just like your founder there. I knew little innocent claire would do it for me. Help me raise an army. We're Going to destroy Morganville. We're Going to change it. And you're going to help.'**

'**But I.. I'm Just human, I Can't.' **

'**you won't Be Human for long.' And with that, he grabbed me, in a tight grip. **

'**NO' I screamed. 'Please Don't.' I felt his cold breath on my neck. Then he bit. I Screamed again. Letting in Echo in this now quiet town. It Was over. I'd Lost This battle. **

**Thanks guys, So Review, Let Me Know what You Think! Chapter 3 Isn't Coming up Until I have at least 6 Reviews. Come On People, We Can Do it:']. **

**-EvieMae. **


	3. Impossibilities ARE possible

**Hey Guys, First of all, SO SORRY, I got all the reviews in one night, and this chapter was REALLY hard to write, I've had writers block this week, so yeah, really sorry, to make up for it, a good chapter So chapter 3 Is here, like I promised! Im Going to be adding a twist to this story pretty soon, So, I'm having a competition. Please Private Message Me Story ideas. How Can I advance this Story? How can I make it interesting. Message me after reading this chapter though. The BEST idea will be put into my story, and a Shout out made. So, Basically Anything! The Crazier, and more scary, the better. Thanks, Now I shall let You Read On! **

**Chapter 3- Impossibilities ARE possible.**

_Shane_

I store at the position where the old shane had died, blood still soaked the carpets. And I felt sick. I WANTED to be back, so badly. I Heard Claire scream, and within 2 seconds I was stood in her room. _Im Here Baby, im so sorry. _I Knew she couldn't hear me, but it made me feel better. The thing was, I was the one who'd died, but I missed her so much, I felt empty myself. And the worst thing was, I could feel it. I was here, in some form I was unsure of, and I could see everyone, see claire all torn up. Maybe if I was dead it would be easier. Maybe I am dead, I just don't know anymore. I knew one thing though, I wanted claire back.

I have to say, I felt the pulling coming on, I continued to look out of the window. Then I Screamed, loud clear. The pain was.. Un describable, like being turned into a vampire. I collapsed onto my knees. Me, Shane Collins, crying in sheer pain. I looked around, but no one was coming, then I remembered, they'd been called to Amelie's office. And now, thinking about it, I Immediately knew what was happening. The house had saved me. It was Night fall, and the sun was dropping, which meant it was getting dark. I'd soon be here, and that filled my stomach with butterflies.

When the pain and screaming stopped, I sat on the floor, head in hands, exhausted. That took work, but I was officially solid, and here for the night. I tried to ignore what had happened to michael and it worked, Because I simply thought about claire, and watched the clock, waiting for them to come back, wow. They were taking ages, they'd been gone over 4 hours. So I sat down on my bed, rested my head on the wall, and sighed, letting my eyes close.

'No, You SO got me the wrong flavour Michael.' Eve burst through the door laughing, and I reluctantly padded to the landing, barefoot, and began pulling on a t-shirt. Eve and michael were linked arms, kissing now. Claire looked… dim. They couldn't see me yet because I was behind the banisters. I Slowly stepped forward and cleared my throat.

_Claire_

I Turned Around and he was there, stood on the landing. No blood or anything. He cleared his throat, and for a moment I couldn't say anything.

'SHANE!' I screamed, and ran up the stairs, full speed, tumbling into him. I poked him.

'Ow.'

'Just.. Checking.' and he was solid, he was here. A cuddled into his warmth and smiled.

'Shane.'

'Claire.' Michael and eve, I noticed, were staring at us, I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

'No Way.' Michael looked past us all, not really at anything, his mouth formed the shape of an 'o' and his arms stretched out by his sides, one hand still holding on to eve, who with the other hand was fiddling in her bag.

'What?.' I asked, and turned my head, still sat on shane's lap.

'the house.. IT saved him.' Then he looked back at the secret passage button and mumbled 'The One that means most will take the position of the house, the one nothing hasn't been perfect with.'

'What?'

'Miranda's words. That's it,' Michael grinned, widely.

'What do they mean?' Eve chipped in.

'They mean, Nothing has ever been right between me and shane since I became vampire, but shane's closest to me, and I've known his the longest, We're like..'

'Brother.' Shane finished, 'That's how it saved me.'

'Yeah. So, you're half Ghost how' Eve pulled a confused face, I sat, fiddling with my hair.

'Yeah… I guess. Im not happy about it, just VERY glad to be back.' he looked straight at me. 'With you Claire. I missed you so much.' I felt tears falling down my face and closed my eyes, then opened them and hugged him.

'How did the.. Transformation go?' Michael now asked.

'Painful. Exhausting.' Shane let out a sigh, and I realised he'd been through exactly what I saw michael go through. And it hurt me inside, but he was back, and he now turned to me.

'Can we have a minute guys?' Shane Asked, quietly.

'What? Oh yeah.' Eve pulled michael.

'Come on babes.'

'coming.'

Shane's lips were soft against mine, oh I loved it. I loved it so much.

'I Love you Shane.'

'I Love you More.'

'Lies.'

'Truth.' I carried on kissing him, and when I pulled away for breath, I smiled.

'I missed you.'

'Make up for it?'

'Gladly.' I pulling him into my room, locked the door and smiled, then continued kissing him as if he'd been gone forever, after all, I'd wake up Tommorow morning and he'd be gone, until night time.

Then I fell asleep, on shane's chest, Cuddled into his embrace.

_Michael_

I Sat up, wide awake, strumming gently on my guitar and watching the clock that I'd set back for shane. I'd be here for him, I'd wake him at the correct time so he could say goodbye for the day, then I'd watch him, and help him get over the screaming, because I KNEW he wouldn't want everyone in the house woken up by his girlie scream. Coz' I can't lie, it's painful, it sucks the energy out of you, and I understand how shane probably feels, he can't leave the house now, he can't do anything anymore, apart from return every night and join us for dinner, and that hurt, knowing my best friend, had to go through this. Shane Collins, not ever allowed to fight. And I also regret what happened to me, the only way anything can change was if shane Became [dare I say it] a Vampire. Which is a no, in shane's case. He'd rather die.

I turned now, and thought seriously about what Amelie had said to us all. _'I will do the best I can, but I will need you to fight michael. Take them away for now.' Amelie had her guard take Claire, who quietly went along with it, and eve who kicked and screamed, then, once they'd gone, she lowered her voice. 'Something's Coming. Something that will kill us all. Myself. Oliver. You. He'll wipe out everyone in the town , and leave no survivors. Sop we have to be prepared to fight. You. Myself. Oliver. And Myrnin. Along with the rest of the vampire Army. Vampires cannot live without humans, as you're aware my dear boy, and if they're all wiped out, we'll all starve. So, right now, we're all about saving the humans.' _

'_Okay.' I said, solemnly, looking down at clasped hands. 'So who is it?' _

'_Clive.' she answered, then, before I could summon up anything else to say, I was ordered out, and left what to say next. _I was ready to fight. If it meant saving Eve and Claire, I would fight. Shane wouldn't need saving, he's invincible now. But He can't know about this, because he'll want to fight. Which clearly is a minus. The clock beeped, reminding me that it's 10 minutes until sunrise, so I placed my guitar gently down for a minute and swept, using vamp speed, to Claire's room, where I slowly tapped shane's head. Shane wasn't sleeping, he had his head rested on the wall, and he opened one eye when I tapped him.

'Michael? Shouldn't you be-'

'Asleep? Yeaah. But I wanted to.. Help you. Get through it again. Without the screaming.'

'Mhm.' Shane didn't reply, but said, calmly 'I'll meet you downstairs.'

'Come now?'

'Dude. I need to get clothes on.' I blinked, then understood.

'Kay. Bye.' Then I slowly left.

2 minutes later, Shane appeared at the doorway, in faded pyjama bottoms and a killers t-shirt.

'Dude, you do know, they'll be the clothes you.. Return in.'

'Oh. Well, I'll change after? Right now, it doesn't matter.' Shane glanced at the clock, and his face said no emotion at all. '2 minutes.'

'Sounds Girlie, but take my hand. Trust me, it'll calm you.' I gripped his hand, smiling at shane shook his head , and picked up the guitar with my other hand.

'You must be silent okay? Bite your lip. I'm here.'

'Okay. Ready.' I gently started strumming my guitar, and when shane squeezed my hand hard, I knew it was coming. Like I did, he fell to his knees, from exhaustion, and faded slowly. Then he was completely gone, and I was left, holding thin air.

Eve appeared on the landing, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Wow. Eve really isn't an early bird, how come she was up this morning so early? As if she'd read my mind, she answered. 'I Could Sleep. I needed you.'

'Aw, Sorry, I had to..'

'I know.' She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 'Is he gone for the day now?'

'Yep.' Then I pulled her close, and kissed her gently.

'I Love you eve, no matter what happens, never leave me, because now that Amelie has calmed down over the marriage, we're finally together. Me and you baby.'

**Okay guys, So Read and Review Please! Also, don't forget to PM me, also, please no Michael&Claire or Myrnin&Claire ideas, Im Totally Shane&Claire, so, It's not gunnah happen:'] Get Private Messaging me guys! The Winner will be announced in next chapter, and I'll be including the idea either in that chapter or in chapter 5 onwards. That you guys! Xoxoxox **

**-EvieMae. **


	4. This Isn't a Dream It's Reality

**Hiaa Guys, So I'm Back with Chapter 4 Now, Eeeeek. And I'd Like to Say a MASSIVE congratulations to Penfreaken , Who has won the competition, there will be another competition within a few more chapters, so look out for it. Also thank you for her review, it inspired me to get this chapter written, despite the fact that I have homework;3 xox. **

_Claire_

When I woke up the next morning, like I expected, I rolled over alone, but soon felt Shane's cool breeze sweep past me.

'Morning Shane.' Shiver. I smiled to myself, knowing that I'd woken up alone, but I still had my boyfriend. He was here in the house, and he'd be with me soon. Without another out loud word, I pulled on my plain jeans, thinking about things. _I Wanted him forever. For Life. I know what I have to do. _And tonight, I couldn't wait. But today I had college. But at least I could stop for coffee on the way. It just hurt that I had the whole day to kill without Shane.

'Morning Eve.' I Said, watching eve stumble across the landing like a zombie.

'Can't talk, got to get ready for work.'

'gotcha.'

Downstairs, Michael was sizzling bacon.

'Hey Michael.'

'Hi, Claire, I'm Off to see Amelia today.' This made me stop.

'Why? What did she say to you when eve and I were taken out?'

'Nothing. I just need to talk to her.' Fairdo's I guess.

'Anyway. Better Be Going. Bye Michael.'

_Amelia_

I Tapped My Finger impatiently on the desk, wishing myrnin would hurry up. Finally, her arrived through the door, with Oliver not far behind. Like Usual, he came in, and wrapped me in a hug. Before Myrnin clicked his fingers to signify the fact that he wished Michael to come in soon.

'Oliver,' I raised an eyebrow, and turned to Oliver, completely ignoring Myrnin's Frustrated sighs. 'We Have To tell Michael . And I need to battle.'

'I Know, We will. You However clearly won't be helping much.' Oliver looked into my eyes. 'Are you sure this is the right time to tell him? can't we just wait.'

'He'll… See sooner or later.'

'But- No one even knew we had a relationship.. Let alone..' Myrnin clicked his fingers once again.

'Ready?' Oliver squeezed my hand tightly.

'Ready. Bring him in.'

Michael glass came elegantly in, reminding me of his dear grandfather Samuel. I smiled, but inside I was scared, scared for what was about to come.

_Michael_

'We Need you.' Oliver finally began, I looked up. Oliver needing me? I knew about the Clive thing, but that was all of the vampires working together to save the humans. 'I Mean Not just you. But Me, Myrnin and you.'

'But- What about Amelia?'

'She Is.. Unable to fight.'

'She's The Founder Of Morganville, what do you mean she can't fight.' Oliver placed his hands carefully on Amelie's stomach. Oh god. No I Felt sick.

'With Who?' Stupid question really, Amelie was holding his hand for goodness' Sake. I just didn't think Amelie would do this. Oliver glared at me. Clearly him. I composed myself.

'Right, but why do you need help, what with?'

'The gathering of all human's in the town square, you must be there, every human in Morganville will be there, along with us 3.' He Gestured Me, Him and Myrnin.

'Why is every human gathering there?' Oliver clicked his fingers.

'It Matters not, all you need to know, is you need to be ready to make new vampires.' My mouth dropped. Biting people.. Causing people pain.. I felt sick.

'We Need to keep the weaker ones for food. The Strong ones Must join our army, and the others , must stay in their home.'

'Oh.' I was struggling for breath. This Wasn't a Dream, it was Reality, and it was all happening. What has Morganville become?

'Clive will be here in about a week. We need to be ready, so go, tell everyone That they must be there tomorrow at 12, anyone not is punishable by death.' Wow.

'I'll Tell them.' I stretched out. 'Who exactly is Clive anyway?'

'That is for me to know, you to find out my boy.' Amelie, who had been very quiet now chipped in.

'So, Can I get one thing straight, Amelie's Pregnant?' Nod. 'And Tomorrow all humans are gathered in Founder's square to be either kept for food, Saved or turned into vampires?' Nod. Then I left, driving home, feeling sick, but knowing I had to be ready for tomorrow.

_Claire_

Michael arrived home late, and Shane was already here, he walked in while I was sat on Shane's lap. Kissing him. I Blushed.

'guys. I need to talk to you.'

'Okay.' We hoped onto the sofa, and Shane Bellowed, loudly;' Yo! Dead girl, Family Meeting.'

When we were all swat down, Shane holding my hand tightly, Michael looked at us.

'We all need to be in Founder's Square tomorrow at noon.' His eyes narrowed towards Shane. 'Excluding you, Shane. Amelie Thinks you're Dead.' That earned the finger, but Michael ignored it and carried on.

'why though?' Eve asked, directing at Michael.

'To be separated. Food. Vampires. And Saved.'

'So Vampires are Going to be there too?'

'no, Just me, Myrnin and Oliver, We're going To Be Changing the stronger ones.' I felt sick, Shane went pale. Eve had tears welling in her eyes.

'Eve. I've got to. Amelie's.. In no way to fight. Trust me.'

'Oh God Michael No.' It was as if Eve never heard him.

'don't worry, you'll both stay human together. We're going to be safe and We'll come home back to Shane all survived. Promise.'

'Sure?'

'Sure.' Shane wasn't talking anymore, and to be honest I could understand why. Shane hated vampires. He'd seen his dad become one. He's seen his best friend become one, and now his best friend has to make new ones. I guess he had every reason to feel sick. I did too.

'Shane? Look, I've got to do it.'

'Just..' Shane's voice was distant, and he kept it into a low tone. 'Don't speak to me. I'll Talk when I'm Ready.' Then he got up and left just like that, padding bare foot up the stairs.

'Maybe you should go talk to him Michael.'

'Yeah.'

'No. I'll do it. I don't think he'll want to see you.' I chimed in, because I was pretty upset too.

'What is Up with Amelie Exactly?'

'Long story. Sit down and I'll explain.'

_Shane_

I Couldn't Believe this, my best friend was going to do something so… Unbelievable. Inside I KNOW he can't help it. He'll be killed if not, but it still makes me feel sick. I guess, In a way, I'm ready to answer to him, because it's not him I should be pissed with. It's Oliver. Amelie. Myrnin. As long as Claire was in my arms, human and alive, I didn't care. I didn't care if I was … half alive. As long as I have Claire. Claire's All I need.

I looked out of the window now, and took the velvet blue box out of my drawer. I stared down at it, jaw set. _He Ruined Everything. That Twat made me into- This. _I Felt so angry, upset and hurt. But I had to get over it. And as I heard a knock on the door, I quickly wrapped my hand around it, hiding it from view and waited.

'Shane.' Claire's soft voice rang out, and I immediately melted.

'Claire. Come in.' She came in and carefully closed the door behind her, then ran into me and kissed me. When I eventually pulled away she smiled.

'I Need To talk to you?'

'About?' She opened up my hand and grabbed the box.

'This.' My mouth opened and closed like a fish.

'I'm Sorry. I didn't Mean to ask you so soon, I just wanted-' She cut me off by placing her finger over my lips.

'No, I wanted to tell you I say yes.' OMG, she's just agreed to marry me. I picked her up and swung her around.

'Put me down Shane.' She laughed, banging her small fists against my back, so I put her down and we sat on the bed.

'And I promise, whatever happens, Whatever Michael has to do, I'm Always here. We're both here together, even when you're a.. ghost. And I'll never leave you. Ever. Besides, I'm not exactly strong.'

'True.' I smiled. 'anyway, you should be going to sleep. It's Late and I'll be gone soon.'

'Yeah.' Her smile faded for a second, then she smiled again and kissed my cheek.

'Night Shane.'

'Night. Love you.'

'Love you more.' Then she left, and closed the door again. When she'd gone, I collapsed on the bed, feeling exhausted, but I was happy, and for tonight, everything was okay. As long as I had Claire there. Everything would be okay. I heard another knock on the door not long after. I knew who it was, and I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

'Come in.'

'Shane, I'm Sorry Dude, I just-.' I cut him off.

'Forgiven dude.' Then we hugged, which I didn't expect myself to do.. Hug a vampire. But he was my best friend, and deep down, underneath the pale skin and drinking Plasma, He was still the same Michael. My Michael.

'Want me to stay with you tonight?' he asked.

'No. I'm Alright. Promise. You need rest.' I tried not to be sick, I was trying to be supportive. Not easy for someone like me. 'Hard day tomorrow.'

'Mhm.' Michael agreed, then waved by and shut the door.


	5. It's Easier Just To shred my heart

**Hey Guys, So Here's Chapter 5, Read on! **

**Chapter 5- It's Easier Just To Shred My heart. **

_Claire_

I Laid in bed, my breath rushing out in quick gasps. I couldn't believe Michael was about to do this. 5 hours from now, he'd be changing innocent strong people. Why, I'll never know. Amelie - Apparently she's no use. Michael says she'll be Revealing herself tomorrow. Thankfully, it's not just me who has to stand and watch, it's every other Morganville citizen. I heard a soft knock on the door. Not Shane. So either Michael or Eve. Eve I guessed.

'Come in.' I guessed right, eve stepped in, rocking the bed head, and her eyes were red, she balled them into fists and rubbed her eyes.

'Um could we talk CB?'

'Sure. That's what I'm here for.'

'I - I couldn't Sleep. Promise me you'll always stay here, and human with me. My best friend.'

'I promise.'

'Don't Ever Do something like Michael's about to do.' She burst out into tears, and screamed out in frustration. 'I wish he didn't have to do it.'

'Me too. You should get ready, we'll have to go soon.'

'At 7'o clock?' thinking about it, I knew it sounded stupid.

'True.'

'Well. Thanks. I'm off back to bed.' Then she smiled and left, leaving me sat on my bed alone. I missed Shane.

'Shane.' I whispered, literally into midair. 'You there?' And sure enough, not long after two cold sweep past me.

'Wow. You're Here.' Another 2 sweeps. Yes. I decided to have some fun.

'Do you wish you was permanently like that?' 1 sweep. No. I giggled.

'Love you Shane.' 3 sweeps. Obviously another message.

Sat in the car, Michael now looked paler then the average vampire. Eve gently swept her hand across his cheek and smiled at him.

'You okay baby?'

'I'll Be Fine. Promise.' Michael looked out of the rear view mirror directly at me. 'At Founders square you two stay together, Me, Myrnin and Oliver all have separate sheds to - You know.' Nod. 'So Stick together, and join the sorting queue to be sorted. I'm hoping we'll all be okay. I'll meet you at the back of my shed after everything's been sorted.

Founder's square itself was packed, full of people, Michael darted off, on command of Oliver, leaving myself and Eve stood clutching hands.

'Claire.' Amelie waved her arms, and beckoned for me to come. 'Please Leave Eve Outside.'

'But-'

'Do it Claire.' So I left Eve On her own outside, and took the portal to Amelie's office, where she held her Now Growing Bump.

'Now Claire, As im Sure you're Aware, you're a Very Valued part of this town.' I wanted to cut to the point.

'Yeah. I Know.'

'So, I'd Like You to join the Vampire queue, ' I stopped.

'No. I wont Do it. You Cant Do this to me.' I Felt tears welling Up in my eyes. _Stop being a baby Claire. _

'I Can And I Will. Your Signed to me Claire, let's not forget, And, I will have you locked up until you just agree with it, I Will Make Your Life Hell. You will Join the vampire queue.' I bit my lip, and took a deep shaky breath to compose myself.

'Who'll be doing it?'

'Whichever Queue my guards put you in. There shall be no arguing.' This made me want to cry again, I didn't want ANY of them to do it, what would they say? What's everyone going to say.

'But- What am I going to tell them, they'll stage a -stop-this. Mission-'

'You May Call Mrs Glass in now.' Oh yeah,. I totally forgot, Eve is a Mrs Glass now. 'I Shall have Michael told by Oliver.' She turned to a nearby guard, and ordered him to pass on the message. 2 minutes later, Eve had stepped through the portal. And we sat in silence.

'Eve. I am here to Warn you. Miss Danvers here will become a vampire, and you are not to stop it.' Just as I thought, eve stood up, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

'NO! Change -.' She took a deep breath. 'Change me instead.'

'You do not Have the strength or power of Claire. And im Telling you now, there shall be no arguing, so Sit down, and keep your mouth shut.' Amelie Snapped. 'Now, onto Master Collins, Where is he?' Eve went to open her mouth, but I came in first.

'Dead.' I took a breath. 'Yeah, he.. He commited suicide.'

'Oh, How.. Unfortunate.' She didn't sound distraught just disappointed, even though Shane was partly alive, He'd NEVER go along with becoming a vampire. I didn't even know how he'd take this.

'Anyway, I must go now. I have things to do.' Eve's eyes narrowed as Amelie stood up, holding her bump.

Once me and eve had stepped back out in the founder's square, eve shivered. 'Holy shit. Amelie's Pregnant. She's going to make a good mother isn't she.' Eve moaned, sarcastically. I couldn't speak, I was way too shocked. And hurt. And Scared. I felt Alone, despite having loads of people.

'Well, I'll meet you outside Michael's hut. We're going home from there.' We didn't speak about anything, not even the vampire part, I just waited, until eve eventually was taken away into the 'Survivors.' Queue. There was a vampires, Weaks, and Survivors Queue, there was only 5 people in the Weaks queue and they were all pale and skinny, hugging themselves for warmth, and waiting to die. I suddenly felt sick. I was going to be waiting, queuing to have my life ruined.

**Claire's POV [3****rd**** person.] **

Claire stood in the orderly line, hugging herself under her thick jacket and shivering. There were 3 huts in front of her, none of them were labelled, but she guessed Eve knew which one was Michael's , she could always ask. The queue moved slowly. You couldn't hear screams, because they were sound proofed rooms, but Claire guessed people were screaming, thrashing around, then being fed blood bags. Claire felt sick. This was going to be her, and as she drew closer to the huts, she almost collapsed, and her wobbly knees were the only thing holding her up. _It could be worse. I could be in The Weaks queue, I could be thinking about how I'd never kiss Shane again. _But Claire- despite being surrounded by them, and working for one - hated vampires. Not more then Shane. But the only vampire she was officially fond of was Michael. Claire now reached the top of the line. 2 people stood in front of her, and there were 3 huts.

The 2 people were sent to a hut and Claire swallowed, this was it. A guard directed her to a hut, like when she waited for jabs in year 8. As the door open, Claire felt tears fall down her face.

'Shit. No No no.' Michael also stood there wide eyed. His hair blew as a gust of wind flew in from the door being closed.

'Claire..' Michael said slowly and stepped forward.

'No.' Claire muttered to herself again.

'I have To do this Claire. I've been warned.. I'm not to let anyone go.. See all them people outside?' He pointed outside a small window. 'They're all waiting to be changed. all today, so they can go home for a few weeks and wait for the chaos to go off. I can't save you Claire. Not this time.' Somehow, having Michael say it, felt like having a brother let her down. He wouldn't even try to save her.

'It's Fine.' Claire said, tears rolling furiously down her cheeks. 'Where should I..' She trailed off.

'Sit Down? There.' He pointed to a chair, and Claire sat, fast , before she collapsed. Michael came over.

'Im so sorry about this Claire.' He whispered, and she looked down at his hands. He took one of his hands, and gently grabbed hers.

'Squeeze my hand. Squeeze it as hard as you want Claire.' He gave her a reassuring smile.

'Sorry.' he said again, then he bit. Claire let her screams pierce the air in the hut. And it filled out. Pain took over her, and she felt her body.. Basically burning. She closed her eyes tight, and squeezed Michael's hand.

When she next opened her eyes, everything was clearer, her throat burned, and she could hear EVERYTHING, the screams from the next two huts, the birds, even tire's squealing outside of founder's square. The inevitable was finally here. She, Claire Danvers, Was a Vampire.

**Thank You! Read and Review please, Hope You liked it, I haven't had many reviews, so that's put me down a bit, but the inspiration to actually carry on this story was from lunabloodmoon666 , So here's a reply to her review , Hope Your Reading This!: Thanks, I try hard to get it written like the Morganville vampires stories, so this really made me feel nice, and im touched you think that my story is awesome, it's people like you that motivate me:] ! 3 Much Love 'EvieMae. **

**So Yeah, read & Reviews, & chapter 6 is coming soon xo**


	6. Fights Won't Cover Up MY Sorrow

**Hey Guys! Chapter 6 is here, and lucky you, I updated pretty soon. I have had a review from chloebabe95, Who writes one of my FAVOURITE stories EVER Check it out, it's Still My Shane. Anyway, on with the chapter:}! .**

**Chapter 6 - Fights Don't Cover up My Sorrow. **

**Claire POV {3****rd**** Person} **

Claire was silent, she didn't speak at all, she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to. She looked around the hut, trying to drown out the now very loud sound of everyone screaming. Humans couldn't hear it due to sound proofed sheds, so that definitely proved that Claire Danvers, was now a vampire. She stood up quickly, and very surprisingly, she didn't pass out. Michael smiled a broken smile at her, let go of her hand and reached into a fridge. He brought out a blood bag, labelled **o negative. **

'Drink it Claire.'

'No.' she replied agitated, even though her throat was burning, and she could hear, even fell the human hearts pounding.

'You'll never be able to be in a house with Shane and a car with eve if not.'

'Fine. For Shane and Eve.' She didn't say anything else, just took the blood back, looked at it for a minute, and ripped the top of it. She drank it. _I don't want this. _The blood fell down her throat, warm and nice, and the burning slowly died down. Michael passed her another, and she drank, again. _I want to be warm. I want to be in Shane's arms telling him again that we'll both stay alive in this. _She chucked the empty blood bags in the bin and picked up her bag.

'Thanks. I'll go meet Eve now.'

'Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes, I've just got to let Oliver know I'm finished. He promised I could leave before sundown.' Michael pointed out. Claire nodded, and without another word, exited the hut. She went the long way around, to avoid Eve seeing her leaving Michael's hut.

Eve squealed when she saw her, and ran up, stopping curiously a few feet away. 'You okay?' She asked.

'Yep.' Then eve ran into Claire, pulling her into a hug. Not long after, Claire heard eve silently sobbing on her shoulder.

'Eve. It's Okay, Everything's Okay.' Then Claire hugged her back. Despite the dull burning, despite the fact she could hear eve's heart pounding in her chest. Despite the fact she could still hear screams coming from the sheds.

Claire felt alone, lost and broken. Like having a broken heart, only, she didn't even have a heart anymore. She had to accept the fact that she was a vampire again. The fact that every time blood was seen, her eyes would go crimson and she'd have to hold her breath. She had to keep this a secret, Make up. She'd do that. Shane wouldn't arrive until Sundown, so she could manage easily enough. Because, the consequences of Shane finding out? She knew what he'd say. She knew.

**Eve's POV {1****st**** Person}**

I hugged CB, looking over my Shoulder, then I suddenly saw him walking towards us, his blonde hair ruffling in the wind, he hand his hands in his pocket and his head down. He looked exhausted. I had to admit, that probably took work, and even though I hated what Michael was doing, I could never stop loving him. He was mine. Forever.

'Michael!' I ran up to him and into his embrace, he kissed me gently, and when pulling away, smiled.

'Eve.' He grabbed my hand. 'Come on Claire, and Eve, Let's get to the car and get home to Shane.' Claire, I noticed, didn't speak, she walked alongside us, hands in her pockets.

In the car, I set next to Michael, who was driving, since it was his car and the windows were tinted. He grabbed my hand with his free hand and smiled at me.

'You okay? ' I thought for a sec, then turned to him and smiled.

'I'm Fine. As long as I have you.'

'Aw. Love You.' Then, I rested my head on the seat and looked at Claire in the rear view mirror. She had her head resting on the window, staring straight ahead, tears were falling from her eyes, and she had her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. She didn't even look at me.

'Here CB.' I took off my jacket and handed it to her, she nodded a silent thanks and began putting it on, then returned to her normal position. 'So Who .. Did it anyway? Was it scary?' I wasn't sure if I was being tactless or not, but I wanted to know so I could kick there ass. Oliver or Myrnin. Shane and I hated them both. So yeah, we're going to go all ninja on them. That's So Shane. He'll want to kill them. I giggled to myself. He won't kill them, he'll hurt them. I will too. I'll make them suffer.

'I .. Erm.. Oliver.' Claire finally answered, and picked up her bag as the care stopped. 'Guys. Don't tell Shane when he comes. I'm Going to put Make-up on.'

'3rd Shelf in my room.' I was already in there, but Michael's grip tightened on my hand, telling me he was anxious.

'You have to tell him. He has to know.'

'Don't.' Claire replied, then Michael sighed, let go of my hand and shut the door, locking the car once I'd clambered out.

**Claire's POV {1****st**** Person.} **

Walking up the path, I looked, sun down was almost here.. Oh shit. So when Michael opened the door, I bolted in, up to Eve's room, and grabbed her make-up bag.

In the bathroom, I finished putting on the thick mascara and foundation, so I looked like I had fairly normal skin. I went downstairs acting normal, and saw Shane, standing there looking exhausted and shaken, but all in one piece after transforming from ghost to human. I Smiled, and ran up to him.

'Shane.'

'Claire. I missed you.' I smiled again, before I kissed him, long and sweet and slow. He held me tightly.

'You're freezing,' He whispered. 'You okay?' I nodded, and pulled away.

'Yeah, just… Shocked, it's been a long day.' Shane smiled at me, and it was pure Shane, he kissed me, and pulled away, still holding me in his embrace. Nothing could ruin this moment. Or so I thought.

'Shane.' Michael looked up from strumming his guitar gently. 'I need to tell you something.'

'No Michael!' I yelled, and slumped down, hiding my face. 'Please.' He ignored me, giving me a harsh look. 'Shane will kill you. He'll detroy me, rip you up to shreds Michael Stop.'

'Claire's a Vampire.' He finally blurted.

'That's stupid,' Shane whispered. 'Please tell me he's lying Claire?'

'Um..' He ran his finger across my cheek and store at the foundation on his finger and at my now pale skin. He didn't speak, at all. He took his arms away from me, and silently padded up the stairs, bare foot.

'Wait, Shane, come back.' Tears hazed my vision, and I just collapsed on my knees. Then I was angry, angry for this.

'Michael You idiot. YOU did this to me. YOU ruined my life.' Eve screamed, and put her hands over her mouth.

'No No No.' She mumbled. And sat down on the sofa. I lunged for him, pushing him down on the floor.

'You idiot.' I screamed, and kicked him. I punched him, until his face bled too-pale-to-be-human blood. Then I stood up. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

'Michael.' Eve screamed, and collapsed on her knees beside him, stroking his poor face. Shane was at the top of the stairs, everybody was staring at me. I grabbed my coat, and pulled it on. 'I'm So sorry Michael.'

'Claire, come back-' Eve Screamed, but I was already running, bag on back, I ran to the alley, where I fell onto my knees. I was never going to the glass house. I couldn't believe I'd done that, I felt so upset.


End file.
